Forbidden Blue
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: The color blue is known for its air of calmness, for a secret reason, he always admired the color blue for another reason. He always associated the color blue to what is forbidden, what she was to him. Royai.
1. Prologue

I know the beginning is terrible, but I haven't written in four months, please bear with me. Please this story will have a lot of limey moments, so it's rated T for a reason. For not I present, to you, my great masterpiece.

* * *

Summery: The color blue is known for its air of calmness, for a secret reason, he always admired the color blue for another reason. He always associated the color blue to forbidden, what she was to him, until a certain event. Royai.

**Forbidden Blue:**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

The rain hit the window as Brigadier General Roy Mustang peered into the wet darkness.

"Sir, it's getting late." Riza said to him looking over a file of paperwork as she sighed softly. She knew there was no use of trying, and he was 'useless' in the rain.

"I know Major, thanks for pointing it out." He replied sharply as dark amber eyes sent a deadly glare at him.

He got out of his seat and started to walk around for a bit.

"Major, I have a question for you."

"I'm quite sure I can answer it Sir."

"What would you say if we?" He thought of his words carefully for a moment. Even though the military changed greatly, there were still limits_. 'Well, one cannot live life with regrets.'_ He thought

"If we _what_?" She asked curiously raising a brow tapping on the desk patiently

"Had a relationship?" He finished hoping the answer wouldn't be in the form of a gunshot.

"Sir, you know that's against the rules."

"We don't always have to play by the rules." He said standing in front of her.

She was speechless for a moment, if she actually agrees to this . . . It would've meant suicide for both of their careers. Besides, she couldn't possibly risk her career over something that might end in a week with this well known womanizer.

"I believe you already know my stance on this. It's not worth ruining our careers about it."

"So, is that response a yes in disguise?" He asked as he made an advancement toward her

"Sir." She said to him in a warning tone, placing her hand on her gun tapping it softly

"Riza, it's after hours, I don't think." He looked at her for a moment as she placed a finger on his lips

"I find it hard to find that you think at all." She said to him with a whisper of a smile on her face "I don't know what I would do really. This is just . . . "

"Sometimes, there's no reason for words." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. Riza pulled back in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving I'm not useless in the rain."

He placed a kiss on her porcelain skin as he slowly moved up toward her lips. He took away her hair clip as her hair blonde hair fell to her back and her fingers explored the skin under his shirt. She stepped backwards as they both land on the couch. Quick whispers were made between the two as he unbuttoned her military jacket. Her fingers clumsily ran over the buttons of his jacket as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

He threw over her jacket as he moved toward her collarbone unbuttoning the cotton shirt as he moved lower. His fingers stroking her soft skin underneath, his touch sending shivers down her spine as her skin felt like it was being set ablaze. Soon, two military jackets and shirts were thrown carelessly across the room. More kisses were shared and more clothes were shed in this moment of heated passion. A moment they were willing to throw away everything, for a chance to be together.


	2. Passion and Lust

Here's Chapter One, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Loyalsoul: I'm updating, I hope you enjoy this .**_

_**19bLuEoRaNgE9 : I intended to make it hot and heavy. Maybe on popular request I might make a lemon.**_

_**Sailor Starlight Girl: What more can I say, I'm blunt.**_

_**Cles: I hope this have enough details for you.**_

* * *

**Forbidden Blue:**

**Chapter One: Passion and Lust**

"Riza, I don't _want _you." He muttered between quick passionate kisses "I _need_ you."He purred into her ear huskily as his fingers continued to search under her blouse. Something about this was exciting, exhilarating to them. Her fingers run over the nape of his neck as she her a small click of the door as he removed her jacket.

"Stop!" She said as she slid under him picking up her jacket. She couldn't allow herself to do this, this feeling, it was too much. It wasn't supposed to happen! She's the one who should keep him in line, not doing this.

"Why, we're at your house, where no one can disturb us." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist inhaling her scent, faint gunpowder mixed with light scent of lavender.

Something about this situation made it different other relationships. Maybe it was the whole "Forbidden Love" type of relationship. Or maybe it was the scent of fresh cologne that always manages to drive her wild, unable to control herself as his light kisses made their way to her mouth.

"As I said before," He said unbuttoning her blouse "I don't want you, I need you desperately." The words she always wanted to hear as she felt his fingers on her spine running the up and down as she felt her back hitting the wall.

"Calm down boy." She smirked as he let down a boyish grin. She touched the eyepatch over his eye, a reminder of that she'll stay by his side.

Hours later as the two was wrapped up in her sheets, Riza stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Roy?"

"Yes?" He muttered sleepily

"Let's say if we have a child, what would you want to name them?"

"Sienna."

"Sienna?"

"Yes."

Roy woke up from his sleep as he stared at the wall for a moment before looking at the glass beside him. He placed his hand over his eyes as he sighed heavily before staring at the dark wall. He threw the shot glass across the room at the wall which it shattered instantly. Small droplets of amber slid down the wall as Roy stared at it.

"I fucked this up badly Why couldn't I just... Doesn't she know that I, forget it..." He muttered to himself moving a few strands of hair from his face.


	3. The Author was too lazy to make a title

After a month of brainstorming I think I know where I want this story to go. Now, I will never have a date to go by, so that can go be a lot of confusion. But I'll present the chapters in a past, present, and a future manner. I'll let you figure out which is which because I'm lazy. Plus, the story is kinda intended to move at a quick pace, slightly detached. I apologize for any mistakes. I'm too lazy for my own good at correcting them as soon as possible.

* * *

_Sailor Starlight Girl-I'm sorry for the confusion and such. I was trying to finish it in one night. No, she's not pregnant. She was asking the question out of curiosity. I have problems writing chapters more than one page X.x I got myself too used to drabbles_

_Cles- I forgot to put in a line break. I apologize. -write her stories at 1-4 o clock in the morning-_

_loyalsoul- Thank you so much. I forgot to do the line break, stupid me._

_kahel16- You might get your wish if I don't get banned from the computer writing it XD_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Author was too lazy to make a title**

It was a funny thing, it was always one word that the Colonel always hated. It presented too much of a boundary for him. He was always the type of person who chases after what he wants. But this restriction is absurd for him, how exactly could he get what he wants without giving up everything? Of course, he always enjoyed playing with fire, and it was his specialty. The thrilling chases, the way he could almost feel her slivering under his touch.

Perhaps, he's giving himself too much credit on that. After all, she wasn't like most women, she was far from it. Most of the office would agree that she was the definite ice queen. For her, showing emotions wasn't an option. The rare smile from her, it was enough for to show, maybe there was more to her than meet the eye. Just maybe if he could, but he already knew the answer.

He would just be happy for her to just work under him.

"Colonel..." She groaned in frustration to see her superior daydreaming again, probably about his latest date. She tapped on her gun softly to get a reaction out of him

Again and again, she never could understand how she dealt with him this long. He could be the worse person to work under. His sarcasm, she could stand. Even when he's being a bastard, she has tolerance for that. When he's procrastinating, she almost for a moment feel like killing him. It's worth it in the end though.

"Sir..." She said in annoyance pulling the gun out of her holster.

He sat up lightly although he was slightly dazed.

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

That word 'sir' it showed the boundary between them. A word he believes she purposely used to show exactly where they stand. A line they couldn't cross without danger, if he could, he would. There's nothing more fun than playing with fire and getting burned.

"Could you please get back to work before you have another bullet hole beside your head?"

"Why won't you just shoot me in the head, it'll be much easier." He muttered to himself as a bullet strayed dangerously close to his head removing a few hairs in the process.

"That can be arranged Sir."

"Damn you Hawkeye..." He thought to himself


	4. Resentment

Now the real plot kicks in. I can't add in line breaks. Also, this is late night writing and I rarely edit my works. I need a beta

MysticMoonEmpress : You're welcome

bohemianwriterredroses: That means I'm doing my job. I want this story to be confusing.

barkquackmoostarbucks: And more you're getting

**Chapter Three:**

**Resentment**

He laid down on the couch, the sound of a woman humming fills the room as he smiled softly. He was happy, he had everything he ever wanted. Everything that was forbidden for him was just in his arms reach. Soon, he faced the hard reality of life. That was merely an illusion, an illusion of a former life. Now he had nothing. He was a broken man. He may have had everything, but it was nothing without her. The amber liquid soon filled up the glass again. He placed the files on his desk as he sighed softly.

He continued to stare at the glass, thoughts racing through his mind as he wondered was single mistake he made. He heard the rumbling of clouds as he scowled slightly, he despised, no, hated the rain. It was his one main weakness. It was when he lost the closest of friends. He soon started to wonder what he nothing more than a curse. He should've known better. He should saw this coming. Nothing good comes out of a rainy day.

Thunder rumbled softly as he remembered that day, he can still remember the touch of her lips. He felt something different from that kiss, but it took him a while to figure out what it was. Bitterness? No, after all, they had an illegal affair, that alone should be proof enough that he would literally give up everything. Resentment, well, he could understand everything that was holding her back from a successful military career was him. She chose to stay behind him. To pick him up when he fell.

Now, his main support was gone. Just a shattered man he was. Even though he's closed to becoming Furhur it didn't have that excitement he longed for. It was nothing, nothing more than a mere thing.

His newest goal is now to find her. To simply ask her why she left?


	5. Eden

This can be considered a filler chapter if you like.I'm started to wonder though if this story is getting too detached and such. Oh, this is a past chapter if you're wondering.

* * *

**19bLuEoRaNgE9: Some things I'll hint at. Mainly, I'll just get you out of nowhere.**

**Hayashi Azuma: I'm continuing! Aren't you proud?**

**MysticMoonEmpress : Hmm, not knowing? I'm doing my job**

**Edward elric: It's not much, but I try. **

**blaufeuer: Lookie here, a chapter **

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Eden_

The forbidden fruit of Eden, he often called her. Everything he desired was her, he wondered how far the distance he would go for her. She made this broken man feel whole. There aren't any holes in his soul. In this damnable life he was living, he needed redemption. Something, or rather, someone who made it worth living. More than sitting in his office in the middle of the night drinking away old sins.

It was a mutual interest, but they often wondered was it lust?

She, on the other hand, often found she had mixed feeling for him. Her heart was often put on ice because of him, every advance he made, she forced herself to refuse. Feeling her heart breaking slowly, shattering at every moment. In this sense, she always called him her murderer. This wasn't a Romeo and Juliet-esque romance. They both shared a hatred of the story. After all, it was foolishness that leads to their doom. They were older, they knew the consequences, and they accepted it.

"How can you stay with a bitter person such as me?" He chuckled bitterly. As he shook his head. "And I do not want the automated answer that you usually give."

She stared at him for a moment as the room fell back into silence. He just needed to hear the truth. Something for he can cling onto. After his dearest friend murder, he needed something for to give him hope.

"What more do you want? Sir, I'm not here to give you a poetic response, I'm here because you need someone to help you through."

Yet, that answer wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, and he wanted to hear her true intentions. This is Hawkeye, the one who always plays by the rules. Maybe he is becoming desperate, or just simply foolish.

"Or simply because I care too much."

Yes, he was simply a fool. Even fools need a little inspiration.


	6. Contemplation

I'm sorry for the bad quality of writing, but I have an equally bad omake if it helps! I haven't updated lately, but I'm lazy, please excuse that. Enjoy

* * *

Van 'n' Kim: Abandoned? Well, you inspired me to start writing

AkidoChick: You're only good with parodies because you're smoking crack! (She do, I see her everyday! Our child)

Malicious-Alchemist: Thank you

Me: Thank you, anyone can become a good writer, just have to try.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Contemplation**

He felt her soft breathing on his chest as he rested his eyes for a moment. He traced the small scars on her back than slowly moved his hand to the array.

A thick scar disfigured part of the array. For there can never be another flame alchemist, for she can gain her identity. What circumstances happened for her father to think of that? Ah, some questions will never be answered

_Libera Me Domine_

It reminded him of an old requiem

_in die illa tremenda _

Deliver me Lord from that awful day.

It was unusual to him in how it used 'Libera mi Domine.' Being that he was a scientist, he knew religion and science can never mix. Yet, old requiems held an odd fixation with him studying them.

Riza always wondered how a man who was profoundly an atheist often focuses on religion, was he secretly hoping to have redemption from his sins in Ishbul? The only person sure of that was Roy and she doubts he knew himself.

"Having a hard time sleeping?" She asked she looked up at him.

"Not really." He said as a mischievous smirk played on his face, "I'm not tired yet." He whispered softly in her ears as she scoffed softly laying her head down on his chest.

"You are impossible." She muttered under her breath

"Look who's talking." He teased as she closed her eyes.

Her mind often floats back to "This is legal, they could be court marshaled!" Oddly enough, it doesn't feel horrible, nothing feels more right to her. It wasn't lust as she often thought, they had too much respect for each other.

She chuckled softly, respect? More likely fear? But to fear, doesn't respect have to be involved?

They can easily say it wasn't an ordinary relationship, how long can it stay a secret. Roy always reassured her that no one will find out if they were careful, but they were everything but careful.

The basic strategy in chess is to protect the king, if you have him cornered, game over. The queen, on the other hand, is considered an incredible loss if captured. Were they basically playing a chess game? How long can they play before being placed in check?

Roy studied her for a moment as he studied her uneasiness. Riza was never one who took unguaranteed risks, and this was the biggest one. In all irony, he was a risk. He can be prone to do things without thinking, which is often outside her standards. She always remained, protective and loyal.

The hardest thing about it, there was nothing he could do to comfort her in her fears.

"How did we find ourselves in this?" He asked

She sighed, "There isn't an answer to this. Somehow, the events lead to another and now..." She trailed out wondering should she say it. She couldn't hide it for long. Her eyes trailed away from him

"Now what?" He felt uncomfortable with the sentence left in midair

"I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in shock as he tried to speak.

"Wait, what, you're...repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant Roy."

He didn't know whether he should feel ecstatic or be worried. The only thing on his mind at the moment was her.

He should've noticed the subtitle changes in her behavior and her appearance. He gently tough her stomach smiling. He was fearing it was something worse, in retrospect, it might've been worse than he expected

"How far along are you?"

"Two or three months."

"Still very early." He chuckled softly to himself before pausing "Have you been hiding this from me?" He asked as she shook her head lightly.

She sat up meeting his eyes, "I just found out for myself." She sighed as she looked down at the sheets.

"How can we handle this? It can remain a secret so long before...before." Her words lost in the air as Roy tried to comfort her.

This was the ultimate gamble, how can she hide that she's pregnant? How can they hid a baby, she can feel herself slowly breaking down. They couldn't without them being stripped of their rank and thrown out or forced to file a transfer away. If they were thrown out, it'll be much easier for them.

The military may have changed, but the protocol stands. What have they she got into, what have _they _gotten into?

A light of hope still shined, she was hopeful, no, thankful for that.

She slowly found herself calming down as she took a deep breath.

"What do we do now?" She asked as she pulled back from him

"Wait." It was all they can do.

What happened next will completely be in the hands of fate


	7. Omake: The Bet

Omake!

The Bet

"What exactly do you think they do in there?" Breda asked, his curiosity peaking

It was late at night and again, Mustang hadn't, willingly, completed his paperwork... again. The boys in the Mustang office had to entertain themselves somehow. Besides, it was impossible for both a man and a woman to spend so much time together and not have anything going on. No matter how much self control they have.

"Five dollars that they're not doing anything." Havoc whispered

"15 dollars on they are." Breda said reaching in his pockets

(A/n: Or do the use drachmas?)

Eyes soon landed on poor Cain Fuery, who tried, and failed, to get away.

"Leave me out of this." He said nervously "You remember the last time Hawkeye threatened to castrate us."

Havoc thought about it for a moment, "Well, I do love being a man," He said softly "It'll be worth it to have blackmail over them."

"Do you honestly think that a man who can burn us until we're unrecognizable and a woman who can kill us by putting bullet between our eyes without looking will let us blackmail them?" Falman asked as the others muttered softly nodding, the risks outweigh the awards. And a few quite honestly loved to keep their balls.

* * *

"Hm, sir, seems you're almost finished tonight." Hawkeye said with a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she tapped her gun.

Mustang simply muttered curses under his breath filling out the forms. He could never tell if Hawkeye ever bluffs about killing him, but he never wants to call the bluff.

She sat on the edge of his desk carefully looking over the paperwork. She could hear a few vices outside the door as she shook her head lightly. Bumbling idiots . . .

"Seems like the boys are placing up another pool." She muttered under her breath

"Shall we put up another show?" He asked, grateful for the distraction. He'll drop to his knees and thank whatever deity that allowed him this chance later.

"In who favor?" She asked

"Whoever have the most to gain." Was he challenging her to a bet?

"Hear anything?" Breda asked, whispering

"Nothing really."

Havoc groaned softly as he tried not to light his cigarette, nothing more obvious than the smell of smoke.

"Why don't we have a peek?" Breda said with a smile

"No!!! Don't strip again. I still haven't recovered from the last time!" Cain said running to a corner

They stared at him for a moment as Breda cracked the door opened as Falman and Havoc peeked through the door.

This was a scene for the ages, or surrealism, whichever one you preferred.

Colonel Roy Mustang holding First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye on his lap kissing her. No, it wasn't just a peck on the lips, a passionate, deep, full blown kiss.

Havoc quickly closed the door as he tried to speak

"They..." He muttered in complete shock as the scene

"I'm shocked myself."

* * *

On the other side of the door, the kiss didn't end when the door closed. To be stated simply, they were lost in their senses. She pulled back to see Mustang smirking face. She had half a mind to shoot it off. Did the kiss actually mean something to him, wait, was he teasing her?!

"I never expected that." He said, the smirk still playing on his lips

"Neither did I, _Sir_." She said emphasizing their position, was that a small look of pain in his eyes?

She smiled lightly, sometimes, you just have to do without.

Riza slowly pulled away as she stared at Roy for a moment. A blush slowly crept to her cheeks as she looked toward the ground, forgetting what position she was in. He definitely had her cornered as she slowly stood up.

For once, the cards were in his favor.

"Who do you say won the bet?"


End file.
